Conventional multi-phase voltage regulators typically control activation of multiple phases to produce an output voltage to power a respective load. The amount of current consumed by the load can vary over time. For example, a load such as a processor dynamically can change its current draw to optimize performance and efficiency.
For optimal efficiency, the currents supplied by each of multiple phases typically need to be balanced. In other words, it is typically desirable that the current from each of multiple phases is substantially equal. In accordance with conventional techniques, a low bandwidth, low speed algorithm can be used to physically measure current provided by each phase and ensure current balancing via respective adjustments.
However, during load oscillations (such as when there are sudden changes in load current), it is possible that one or two phases conduct more current at the expense of others because it is often very difficult to equalize or balance phases during a transient condition. Current imbalance amongst multiple active phases can lead to undesirable consequences, one of which is inductor saturation (a fall in inductor impedance), which leads to current spikes. The current spikes can cause damage to circuitry.